George is abused
by nerd314314
Summary: George is abused by Muffy to protect Francine from danger. Will george die or not? The moral of this story is report abuse if you see it or you are feeling it. Sorry for bad spelling and grammar mistakes. In this fanfiction Arthur and his gang of freinds expect Binky is 16 years old. Binky is 17 years old. Bud is 13 years old.


Mr. Ratburn became a highschool math teacher. He teached trigonometry. His 2nd semester class included Arthur, Binky, Francine, Muffy , George, Buster,Fern, Brain and Bud . Bud was so smart in school he was able to skip grades easily and got to the same grade as Arthur in a few years. No one expected a psycho in the classroom. George, Bud and Buster was the smartest in the class and always was making a A on tests. Everyone expect Muffy made mostly a B. Muffy was the dumbest one in the group . She almost always failed the tests and did not do the homework.

Muffy was mad at failing trigonmetry. She came up with a bad plan. She said to herself "I will force George to do all of my homework. Then I will pass with minor effort." Muffy asked George to be a trigonmetry tutor for her. George agrees. Muffy and George went to George 's house. George got out Muffy's trigonometry homework which was 10 pages long and George already got done with his homework. George asked Muffy "what problems do you need help with?". Muffy said " you are doing my homework for me.". George said " That's wrong for me to do that and you will not learn any of this.". Muffy then punched George so hard that he hit the wall with his head. Muffy then said " you will listen to me or I will hurt you and I might hurt Francine.". "ok I will do anything as long you don't hurt Francine. " George said. "Ok, that was a tiny punishment you need to be disciplined." Muffy said. Muffy abused George for 5 more hours. She emotionally abused,physically abused and Sexually abused him. She even forced for him to do Cocaine and heroin . George was crying and his eyes showed he feared Muffy. After the abuse session, Muffy forced George to do her homework. He did it because he feared what Muffy would do to him or Francine. He gone done with her homework quick since 90% of the math problems was that simple. Around 10 pm, Muffy left the house. Muffy did not know George had all of the things that she did on a video tape. George was crying and scared . This day's abuse was giving him PTSD and depression. His parents would not be home until a week because of a business trip. Around 10:15 pm, Bud and Francine came to george's house to chill out and spend the night with him since he was alone. Bud and Francine walked in to George's room. They saw George in fear with PTSD. Francine asked George " what happened to you?". George then said " I was abused by...". Then the heroin that Muffy forced George to do was taking it's effect. George could barely breathe. George gave Francine the tape and said " This is all of the abuse I went through . It is on the tape. She might be after you next so be careful!". George passed out. " George!" Bud and Francine said. " I will take him to the hospitial " Bud said. "ok I will listen to the tape to find out what this monster did to George!" Francine said while crying. Bud left to take George to the hospitial. Francine was sad that George was in pain. She did not want to listen to the tape with the painful things he want through however, she knew the evil monster who did this to George was on the tape.

Francine went to listen to the tape to find out who was the evil monster was. After 45 seconds to lstening to the tape, Francine knew who was the evil monster who did this to George. Francine was shocked and mad to find out Muffy did this to him. She continued listen to the tape and started to cry a lot because she realized George took the pain to protect her. Francine found out Muffy emotionally , physically and sexually abused George. Muffy even forced George to do drugs. Bud called Francine and said " George survived . His parents are coming to check on him. He went through a lot of stuff. who did this to him?!". " Muffy did this over George not dong her homework for her." Francine said. " she is a psychopath!" Bud said. " I am going to school to catch her , expose her and have her in prison for the rest of her life!" Francine said. " Be careful" George said over Bud's phone. "I will" Francine said. Francine put the tape in her bookbag to prove that Muffy was a evil psychopath.

Francine went to Trigonometry class. She saw Muffy acting like she is the nicest person in the world. Everyone was in class expect George and Bud. " That is weird. George barely miss school." Buster said. " I hope he is ok." Arthur said. " He will be fine." Muffy said with a evil smile. Then Francine had enough. She tackled Muffy to the ground and called the cops on her phone said " I got a evil criminal captured . Everyon else was confused. Buster grabbed Francine's bookbag to ge the tape and played it in front of eever. Everyone was shocked that Francine was right. Muffy is a psychopath. The cops came to arrest Muffy on a lot of assault , abuse and drug charges. Everyone expect Muffy cried for all the pain George went through . George's parents was very mad at Muffy.

George did survive However , He would have PTSD and depression for the rest of his life. Muffy was in prison for life. She did had $1,500,000 bail but everyone hated her so much not even her parents would bail her out. The news of Muffy's crime destoryed her dad's business and forcing him to declare bankruptcy. George did not have to fight his battle by his self. He got support from his family and Francine. Francine end up marrying George when they turned 21 So he could take care of her and she could take care of him.


End file.
